


A New Year

by Amsterdam



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsterdam/pseuds/Amsterdam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra send their first New Year's together. Korra is mostly looking forward to the kiss. Korrasami</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year

Every New Year's Republic City has some of the brightest and extravagant fireworks displays out of all the nations. They get the best fireworks from the fire nation and hire the best coordinators they can find. Korra thought it was the most amazing thing she's ever seen the first time she saw it. Watching it from Air Temple Island over the Avatar Aang statue was one of the prettiest sites. It was one of her favorite things to look forward to.

Now it was three years later and she hasn't seen them once since then. Korra was really looking forward to it because she was actually dating someone during it. Back when she was in Republic City for the two years to actually see it, her and Mako were broken up. According to Mako and Bolin though, you would kiss someone when the counter hits one. Korra thought that would be one of the most romantic things ever to kiss someone under the fireworks. Her and Asami have been dating for a few months and have kissed before, but it's mostly been small pecks on the cheek or lips. Their relationship has been slow in the physical sense, but they have spent a lot of time with each other. They know almost every little thing about each other and it's nice for the both of them to have someone they can just talk to. It's helped Korra recover a lot from everything she's been through and same with Asami. 

It is New Year's Eve and both of them are at Air Temple Island to see the spectacular show. There isn't too many people since most went home to their family's, but everyone in Team Avatar was there. The Beifang family was also here. It was a prime spot to watch the fireworks since everyone had space to do their own thing. Korra though, hasn't mentioned anything to Asami about the kissing thing. Asami was off getting her and Korra some drinks while Korra waited on the edge of the temple. 

"It's nice to have you back here Korra." Korra looked over to see Tenzin. "I know how much you love the show." 

"It's nice to be back. I'm really excited to see these again. Hopefully it will get everyone motivated for the rebuild of the city," Korra said with a smile. 

"I'm sure it will. You know, it would be kind if you came here and helped teach the new air benders some of your moves," Tenzin suggested to her. 

"Yes, of course! I'd love to help them out. I know how hard it can be to learn that sort of thing," Korra laughed. 

Asami came back with the drinks and handed one to Korra. "Hello there, Tenzin," she said to him. 

"Hello Asami," he replied, "well, I'm glad we could talk Korra. See you two later," he finished and left waving to the both of them. 

"Tenzin wants me to help out with the new air benders," Korra told Asami before taking a drink. 

"That sounds fun. I'm sure you could really teach them something," Asami smiled. 

Korra nodded, "I need to start doing something while you're at work instead of just missing you." 

"Aw, you know you can come in whenever you want," Asami told her. 

"I know, but you don't need this distracting you," Korra gestured to her body. 

Asami rolled her eyes and they both laughed. Asami looked out towards the city and said, "I'm really excited to see these fireworks. When I was younger me and my dad would go out to a small hill area outside of the city and watch them from a top of one of his cars." Asami changed her view to the ground. 

Korra put her hand on Asami's shoulder and grabbed her other hand. "Don't worry I'm sure this one will just as special now that we have each other." 

Asami set her drink down and gave Korra a hug. "That's for sure, you always make everything better." 

"Hey, for the countdown you want to go down to this opening place? We'd be away from everyone, it's a pretty place," Korra suggested. 

"Sure!" Asami said a bit more enthusiastic than she wanted, but Korra was glad to hear her agree with it. 

They grabbed a radio so they could listen to it for the countdown. Even though the fireworks would indicate it hit zero, it was still nice to countdown. Korra led Asami down the side of the temple and through some bushes. It was a small clearing with long grass growing. There was large bushes and trees around it, everything was a bit frosty since it was the winter season. It was on the cliffside and had a beautiful view of the city. 

"How do you know about this place?" Asami asked. 

"Way back when I was trying to learn how to meditate correctly I found this place. It never helped with meditation, but it was good to get away from people. Plus the view is lovely," Korra explained. 

"I'll agree on the view, this is such a graceful spot," Asami said in admiration. 

They sat down the cold ground and Korra turned on the radio. "The countdown will start in ten minutes," the radio announced. 

"It's already that late? I can't wait," Asami added. 

They continued to listen to the radio. "I hope you are all with your special ones right now. You all know how the New Year's tradition goes. Make sure those lips are nice and ready!" 

Korra felt her face get red. It was always easy with her in relationships, but with Asami she was very cautious. She really liked Asami and didn't want to make her upset in any way. Asami has been a saviour for her the last three years and not actually seeing her Korra felt so bad. So now that they were truly together Korra didn't want to make any mistakes. Asami though, seemed to not take any notice to Korra blushing or what the radio had said. 

Korra wondered if Asami was thinking about kissing once the countdown hit zero. Since the radio mentioned it, it must be a common thing to do even though Korra never heard about before then. They sat there for awhile in silence watching the water move and the lights of the city. As the time passed the more happier Korra was. It's been so rough the past three years and now she was with someone she loved watching one of her favorite things. 

Asami moved over and cuddled up next to Korra. The extra body heat warmed them both up quickly. "One thing I love about this city is how it isn't super cold. It must be terrible in the southern water tribe," Asami spoke. 

"It's just something you get used to. Personally I love having the excuse to dress in extra clothes, though it's hard to move around in them all," Korra responded. 

"That's true. Plus I'm sure we will have to go down there sometime soon," Asami said. 

"Why?" 

"Because, I should have a dinner with your parents. Have you told them yet?" Asami explained and asked. 

"Oh man, no I haven't. I've been so caught up with things. We can go there next! So I can tell them the great news," Korra smiled and looked at Asami. 

"The countdown from 60 starts now!" the radio announcer shouted. 

Korra took a deep breath, "I'm so excited for this moment." Korra had a huge smile on her face, she really couldn't have asked for anything more this day. The radio counted down once it hit ten Korra and Asami counted down with it. At this point they were sitting up straight. 

3 

2 

1 

The fireworks shot up from the city in the most elegant array. Korra felt with every burst of light a spark of joy in her. She took in the fireworks and slightly glanced at Asami. She was watching the fireworks with just as much contentment as Korra. Asami glanced over at Korra and Korra wanted to look away, but knew better. Korra didn't know if she was supposed to kiss Asami or not, since it was past the zero mark. 

Asami was her girlfriend though, they have kissed plenty of time before. Korra went for the kiss, there was nothing to lose. Asami welcomed it completely and Korra felt relieved at that. The kiss became one of the longest kisses they had. They slightly parted for a breath and started to kiss again. This time was a lot different, they both wanted to go a bit farther. Korra felt Asami's mouth open a little and Korra followed her lead. This much was all new to Korra and the same with Asami. 

It got to the point where they need to lean up on something or lay down. Korra moved over to support her back on a tree trunk. Asami went in front of her and they continued to kiss longer. Even though it was their first time with this all, they were both pretty good at it. At least, to each other it seemed good, it even felt good. 

After some time they parted to cool off a bit and let their lips rest. Korra took in her surroundings to make sure everything was still good. The radio was still on, but the fireworks had stopped. She was glad she got to see the beginning of them at least. 

"You want to head in for the night?" Asami asked Korra. 

Korra was a bit sad to hear that their make out session was done, but she knew how Asami felt. "Yeah it is a bit cold," Korra agreed with her. 

They got up and Asami held Korra's hand as they started to walk back to the temple. "That was really nice," Korra said. 

Asami laughed, "Well now we've done it once, we can do it again." Korra just smiled.


End file.
